CyberBully
by WonderlandDream0x0
Summary: Rachel Berry wasn't the easiest to put up with, but she was a lovely girl. It's a shame what had happened to her.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**CyberBully**

**_Rachel Berry wasn't a simple girl. She had big dreams and a big voice to match. _**

**_She strived to be on Broadway, like her idols. _**

**_She had a boyfriend, Finn Hudson, two fathers, Hiram and LeRoy Berry _**

**_and two best friends, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel. _**

**_Rachel was head girl in her Glee club, New Directions, at least she believed she was head girl._**

**H**: "_Hey, hey, birthday girl!_"

Hiram was behind the kitchen counter, making Rachel a special birthday breakfast.

He took his apron off and went to hug the birthday girl.

**R**: "_Hey, daddy._"

Rachel hugged her dad as he wished her a very happy birthday.  
LeRoy Berry suddenly appeared around the corner.

**L**: "_Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday, our darling,_  
_Happy Birthday to you!_"

**R**: "_Daddy!_"

Rachel ran over to LeRoy and hugged him.

She was like a little kid around her fathers.  
Daddys' little princess, and that's how Hiram and LeRoy intended to keep it.

LeRoy buried his head on top of Rachel's.

**L**: "_Morning, pumpkin. Now, your father and I aren't going to let you open your present until AFTER school, okay?_"

Rachel didn't like that plan one bit.  
She wanted to go to school and "show" the things that her fathers got her.  
As an only child, Hiram and LeRoy loved to spoil Rachel.  
From a young age, they sent Rachel to dance and singing classes.  
"Always the best for our princess" they would say.

Although they loved to give Rachel whatever she wanted, they drew the line at computers.

It's not that they didn't trust her, it's that they want their baby to be safe;  
and half of the things on the internet are by no means "safe".

**I'm planning on using the movie "CyberBully" as inspiration for this FanFic. **

**It won't be exactly the same, but if you've seen CyberBully, you'll defiently remember some parts. :) **

**Feel free to leave some reviews! I'd love to read your feedback. Help me get this FanFic strong! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Girl

_**Just to let you all know, the words in Bold and Italic are thoughts. :)**_

_**Enjoy! xo**_

Rachel was eating her delicious breakfast that her father made her

(pancakes with homemade syrup) when she

got a text from one of her best friends, Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt**: "santana has been saying stuff about you on the McKinley forum again"

Santana was Rachel's sworn enemy ever since Rachel let slip about Santana's boobjob that she got in the summer.

Santana can be fierce, evil in fact! No body got in her way and when Rachel did,

everyone knew that a some point, Santana would crush her.

Rachel threw her phone down and let out a loud growl.

She didn't want to face Santana and the rest of the cheerios on her birthday. They would totally ruin it!

**Hiram**: "What's wrong, honey? Do you not like your breakfast?"

**Rachel**: "No, dad, it's fine - it's amazing. It's just... nothing. I'll be late for school if I don't leave now."

Rachel kissed her father on the cheek as she grabbed her bag

and rushed out the door, shouting "tell dad I said bye!" before slamming the door.

_***New Text Message***_

**Kurt**: "so what r u going 2 do about santana?"

**Rachel**: "what is there 2 do? i can't fight her.

i'm just going 2 get on with my day and not let her or any of her minions ruin my birthday"

Rachel arrived at school and she saw her best friends, Kurt and Quinn.  
They've been best friends for as long as they can remember.

They've been there for each other for years and years.

Both Kurt and Quinn are gay. Kurt is very happy with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson and Quinn is happy with her girlfriend Brittany Pierce.

Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine and Quinn and Brittany

go on triple dates sometimes at BreadStix,

then they go back to Rachel's house and use her dads' stage to sing karaoke songs till 1:00 AM.

**Kurt&Quinn**: "Happy birthday, Rachey!"

They both hugged Rachel and Quinn took her bag while Kurt locked arms with Rachel.

As Rachel was the baby of the group, Kurt and Quinn protected her as is she really was a baby.

She didn't complain though; knowing that she had two great friends

that truly cared about her made her feel warm inside.

**Quinn**: "Soo, what did you get for your birthday?"

**Kurt**: "Knowing Rach? Barbra Streisand CD"

Quinn and Kurt both laughed but soon stopped when they saw Rachel's frown.

**Rachel**: "That's the thing, I don't know what I got because my fathers are making me wait until after school."

**Kurt**: "Well, the way your face was just then kinda told us that you're hungry for presents"

**Quinn**: "Don't be stupid, Kurt. She's just excited and now she has to wait another 6 hours."

Quinn stood in front of them and Kurt frowned.

**Quinn**: "Wellllll..."

**Rachel**: "Well what?"

**Quinn**: "Finn has something for you"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't like Finn. He saw him as just a stupid jock

who didn't care about Rachel or her dreams.

There's nothing that Finn could do to make Kurt like him

and accept him as Rachel's boyfriend.

Before Rachel could get excited, they walked past

Santana and some of the Cheerios. "_**Ignore them, Rachel. Just ignore them.**_"

**Santana**: "Well, look who it is. It's bird beak and her two monkeys."

The Cheerios laughed at Santana's insult while she sat there in glory.

She had all the power ever since she became captain of the Cheerios.

**Rachel**: "Oh, don't you just love high school?"


	3. Chapter 3: The New Laptop

History class, one of Rachel's favourite subjects. She loved learning about things that happened before she was even born, like wars etc etc. She was the kind of girl that always had her head in her history book.

"..Also in this day of history, a little closer to home, Rachel Berry was born!"

Rachel looked up from her notes and saw everyone clapping, even Santana. But it wasn't a pleasant clap. She got back to writing the rest of her notes when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. It was Finn.

**Finn**: "Happy birthday, babe."

**Rachel**: *Mouthing the words "i love you"*

Rachel got home from school. The house was dark and her dads' car wasn't outside.

_**"Maybe they went to get dinner?"**_

Rachel threw her bag on the table then opened the fridge to get an afternoon snack. Inside she found a small cupcake with a note in it.

_"Rachel, your father and I had to go out for a few hours. We promise we'll be back soon"_

**Rachel**: " _"Love, daddy LeRoy"_ that's just great."

Rachel got her cupcake and a glass of orange juice and headed to the living room. On her way there, she saw a trail leading to the garden. Obviously, her first instinct was to follow it. When she reached the garden, her fathers threw some confetti into her face and started playing Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce.

**Hiram&LeRoy**: "We love you!"

Rachel ran up to her dads and hugged them very tightly before jumping up and down, asking about her presents.

**LeRoy**: "Well, it's just one present but it's good and we're sure you'll love it!"

**Hiram**: "Follow us, sweetie"

They led Rachel into the living room where two pink balloons with stars on them gathered around a fairly big present. Rachel approached it slowly.

**Rachel**: "Is this a prank?"

Hiram and LeRoy laughed, Rachel on the other hand was very serious. She sat down and took a deep breath and started tearing apart the wrapping paper.

**Rachel**: "Are you se - ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Rachel's smile was so big and bright it could light the night sky. She finally got her very own apple laptop. She thought that there was some catch to it. Maybe she could only use it on weekends or just for 2 hours? Nope, no catch. Rachel got up and hugged her dads once again and thanked them.

**Hiram**: "We thought you're old enough and responsible enough to have one now. Don't let us down, pumpk-"

Before Hiram could finish his sentence, Rachel ran upstairs to set it all up.

**Rachel**: "_**omg kurt come to mine, tell quinn 2 come 2. surprise!**_"

Shortly after Rachel's text to Kurt, him and Quinn knocked on Rachel's bedroom door.

**Kurt**: "You finally got a laptop!"

**Quinn**: "Now you can get facebook! Oh my gosh, you have missed out on SO much!"

**Kurt**: "Quinn and I can help you set it up"

**Rachel**: "Sure! Guys, I can't wait!"

**Email -** veryberry21

**Kurt**: "Veryberry?"

Both him and Quinn laughed at Rachel's choice of email.

**Rachel**: "Shut up... okay, don't look. Password time!"

**Password -** ***************

**Quinn**: "Done?"

**Rachel**: "Uh...huh.."

**Name -** Rachel Berry

**Kurt**: "Ugh, my favourite part; profile picture!"

**Rachel**: "Gosh, I don't know what to have. A star maybe?"

**Kurt**: "Rach-"

**Quinn**: "Yes, Rachel, a start would be fine. Right, Kurt?"

Quinn gave Kurt the "shut up" look. All Kurt done was frown and agree.

**Rachel:** "All done! I'm a facebooker!"

Quinn smiled and reminded Rachel that she has to add Finn.

**Kurt**: "Quinn, she's with the boy everyday, does she have to have him on facebook too?"

**Quinn**: "Yes!"

Kurt stood up and frowned. Finn is everywhere Kurt goes and he doesn't like it at all.

_**McKinley High Forum**_

**DevilinRed**: ew that song sucks

**Puckasorusrex**: any hot girls in here? PM ME.

**Frankenteen**: lol puck

**DevilinRed**: puck i can see that u knw?

**DevilinRed**: why would u want any skanks on here when u have me?

**Berrystar**: hey guys

**Frankenteen**: rachel! :)

**SuperGirlLove:** haha look santana its the freak couple

**DevilinRed**: losers

**Frankenteen**: real mature.

**KurtHummelz**: ND ppl, i have a song we could perform, pm?

**BritSPIERCE**: hai guise

Rachel stopped typing as her dad, Hiram, walked in.

**Rachel**: "Knocking is wonderful, isn't it?"

**Hiram**: "Okay, okay, i should of knocked, i'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you were getting on with your new laptop."

**Rachel**: "I really do love it, thank you daddy."

Hiram smiled then went over to Rachel's bed and put a glass of water on her nightstand.

**Hiram**: "It's getting late honey and you have school tomorrow."

Rachel shut down her laptop and kissed her father goodnight then got into bed after drinking some water.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing's going right

Rachel woke up to a text from Quinn, "**_me and kurt are coming 2 get u 4 school, better be ready xxx_**" Rachel smiled then rolled out of bed to go and brush her teeth. She started dancing around to Madonna's greatest hits whilst getting ready, singing into her hairbrush, acting like there was a crowd in the room. Her phone suddenly rang quite loudly.

**Rachel**: "Hello?"

**Quinn**: "We're outside."

**Rachel**: "Coming out now, see you in a few"

Rachel grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs, kissing her dads goodbye before grabbing some toast and then leaving.

**Rachel**: "So, Kurt, I saw your forum post about the song suggestion"

**Quinn**: "What song, Kurt?"

**Kurt**: "Oh, it's nothing, no one agreed that we should perform it."

**Rachel**: "Kurt... did Santana make fun of it?"

Kurt was silent after that. Kurt loved performing and hated being told that it's wrong.

He was quiet till they got to school.

Santana and her minions were sitting on the grass, looking at the three of them, obviously talking about them.

**Rachel**: "I also saw Santana on the forum, DevilinRed?"

**Quinn**: "She's a devil, alright."

Rachel bumped into Finn who was taking his bag out of his car. Rachel instantly smiled when she saw him but Finn wasn't in the best of moods.

**Rachel**: "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

**Finn**: "God... Rachel... I think we should break up"

**Rachel**: "Wh-WHAT? Break up?! Why?"

**Finn**: "It's for the best, okay? See you around."

**Kurt**: "Yeah, no, you won't be seeing her anywhere near you."

Quinn pulled Rachel in for a hug and Kurt joined in as well.

The Cheerios saw what had happened, they were giggling like silly children watching sex ed.

**Santana**: "Aw, boo-hoo. Maybe frankenteen finally got tired of not being able to kiss you cos of that beak of yours"

**Kurt**: "What's your problem, Santana?"

**Santana**: "Oh, I don't have a problem, you do."

Santana and the Cheerios pushed past them, making Rachel fall over into a puddle.

**Santana**: "At least you're where you belong now. Come on girls."

They walked off, laughing, calling Rachel every single name they could think of.

**Quinn**: "Come on, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

Quinn took Rachel to the bathroom and tried to dry her shirt.  
Rachel looked blankly into space, not taking any notice of anything or anyone around her.

**Quinn**: "Rachel, you'll find someone again. You're an amazing person, you're beautiful, you're smart. There's loads of people that would kill to be with you."

**Rachel**: "Finn isn't one of them."

As the day went on, Rachel got weaker. She truly was in love with Finn and he just ditched her. Like she was nothing. She couldn't wait to get home and see her dads, she vowed that they are the only men she needs in her life right now, apart from Kurt of course.

When Rachel got home, she made herself some hot chocolate and sat by the window in a blanket.

**LeRoy**: "Hey, sweetie."

Rachel moved her legs so her dad could sit down.

**Rachel**: "Hi, dad."

**LeRoy**: "Something wrong?"

Rachel looked down at her drink, biting her lip. Her eyesight got blurry as her tears covered her eyes. It's like she was drowning in her own tears.

**LeRoy**: "Rach?"

**Rachel**: "Finn.. he broke up with me-"

**LeRoy:** "What?"

**Rachel**: "Right in front of everyone, dad! In front of the whole school, in front of my friends"

Rachel couldn't hold her tears in any longer, she felt humilated, broken, used.

**Rachel**: "Oh god, even in front of Santana and the Cheerios!"

LeRoy didn't know what to say, he knew she'd find someone else but he thought

that would be the last thing she would want to hear. He just put her drink on the table

and hugged her. Hugged her tightly, letting all of her tears out before wiping 4

them away and telling her to have some hot chocolate.

**LeRoy**: "I'll tell you what, me, you and your father will watch pretty woman! You love that film!"

Rachel nodded her head and walked into the living room with her blanket.

_***NEW MESSAGE***_

**Quinn**: "omg! look at your fb ASAP! VERY BAD!"

Rachel threw her phone onto the couch and ran upstairs. It seemed like it was taking forever to run up them, like everything was in slow-motion. Everything sped up again as she opened her door and turned her laptop on.

**Rachel Berry**: I'm such a naughty girl. Who wants to spank me?

Comments

**Santana Lopez**: ew, no one would touch you with a 10 ft barge pole! haha!

**Puck Puckerman**: damn berry, didn't know u were the naughty type. i shouldnt of broken up with you :p

**Finn Hudson**: i done the right thing breaking up with u :|

**Mercedes Jones**: omgg rachel!

**Sam Evans**: yikes LOOL

**Quinn Fabray**: rachel wouldnt do this and u guys know that!

**Puck Puckerman**: berry come back to me ;)

**Santana Lopez**: LOL puck she'll probably give u the clap x

see more

Rachel's world stopped spinning. More and more people commenting,

making fun of her. She closed the laptop and ran down to her dads.

Her face was red and her tears soaked her skin.

LeRoy and Hiram stood up and quickly moved over to her.

**Hiram**: "Rachel, what's going on?"

She tried to explain it, but all they could understand was "facebook".

LeRoy ran upstairs to get Rachel's laptop.

**Hiram**: "Okay, honey, look at me, calm down!"

Rachel tried to take deep breaths but everytime she did, all she thought

about was how more people have commented. When she calmed down a bit,

LeRoy walked downstairs with Rachel's laptop in his hand.

**LeRoy**: "Hiram, can we talk over here for a minute"

Hiram walked over to LeRoy and they both stood in the kitchen,

looking at the laptop, reading and reading. Rachel knew what they were

doing and she knew what they were going to say.

**LeRoy**: "Rachel, sweetie, your father and I have looked through this and

it's completely inappropriate. I mean, sexual remarks, swearing, insults.

You've only been on this a day and you're already in tears.

**Hiram**: "What your father is trying to say is, for your own good, delete the account."

Rachel: "What's the point? Everyone at school are still going to talk about it. They think i'm a slut. I'M NOT"  
She started crying again, she curled up into a ball and cried harder.

"I'm not a slut."


	5. Chapter 5: Why me?

It was Saturday. Two days to get away from the stress and pressure of school, that's what it was to everyone else. To Rachel, it was still hell. Everyone was still commenting on her facebook wall; telling her she's a slut, saying she has sex with everyone for $5. The worst part? Someone, someone Rachel didn't even know, told her to kill herself. "kill urself before the aids kill u and everyone u gave them 2". Rachel felt trapped in her own home. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to go out - all she done was watch facebook as tears fell down her face. Things had gotten way out of hand.

Inbox

**Rachel Berry**: hi quinn

**Quinn Fabray**: hey, star. how's things?

**Rachel Berry**: if u have looked at my fb, u will know how things r going

**Quinn Fabray**: :/ it will die down before monday, i promise. u'll go to school and yeah, of course santana will say something but no one else will

**Rachel Berry**: i guess ur right

**Quinn Fabray**: 3

Later that night, Rachel was still watching facebook. She didn't know why she was torturing herself like this, it's like she had to know what they were saying about her.

What she saw on her news feed crushed her into tiny pieces.

**Finn Hudson**: everybody, i know that **Rachel Berry** isn't the most loved person right now so i thought u should ALL know that **Rachel Berry** isn't a virgin. she had sex with me. wanna know something else? i'm being tested tomorrow 4 an std. thx rachel, slut.

Comments

**Puck Puckerman**: Santana Lopez look

**Puck Puckerman**: : u know how i said that she should come back 2 me? stay the fuck away from me berry

**Santana Lopez**: omfg LOL wait till she gets to school, she will never hear the last of this

**Sam Evans**: wow rachel if this is true then u really are a slut :/ gd luck with the test finn!

**Brittany Pierce**: i lost respect 4 u **Rachel Berry**

**Finn Hudson**: im so glad i broke up with her. i hope she dies coz of her disease

**Santana Lopez**: i just hope she dies in general

**Kurt Hummel**: u are SUCH a liar finn! rachel is a virgin!

see more

Rachel slammed her laptop down and jumped into bed, crying even harder.

Why would Finn make up such a horrible rumour?

What did Rachel ever do to him that was so bad? Rachel thought her whole world was closing

around her, she had no where to run, no where to hide.

She was alone. Alone with her thoughts that drived her crazy.


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling

After two days full of crying, sleeping and torturing herself, Rachel's nightmare started again;

Monday. For any normal kid it was a new week full of classes,

homework, teachers chewing your ear because you didn't understand

the question, therefore, getting it wrong. For Rachel? It was a new week full of pointing,

laughing, name calling, getting things thrown at her, being the school victim. Everyone thought

that people like Santana, who bullied Rachel, was funny, they thought they were cool. I mean, if you

had power, wouldn't you feel cool? But, they didn't understand Rachel's side of it.

Rachel was a good girl. She never got into any trouble, she never bullied, she always done her work,

she was kindhearted; wasn't that enough? It's like if one thing goes wrong, a bunch of things follow it

until you can't take it anymore. Rachel wasn't **just** fighting a war with everyone, she was fighting a war

with herself. One part of her was telling her to keep going, stay strong, she could do this and the other part?

Well, that part was telling her to give up. That part wanted her to die. Quinn and Kurt could see the pain

in Rachel's eyes. Everyone could see it. But, day by day that pain turned more and more into numbness

and the more numb she felt, the more suicidal she was. That didn't stop Santana, the Cheerios or

anyone else for that matter. They got worse. Much worse.

When Rachel got to school, there Santana was. With her minions. Waiting.

As soon as Rachel stepped a foot closer to them, more people came out and

started throwing condoms, stones, everything at Rachel. The stones made her bleed

and everything else made her feel mental pain. She looked over and saw Finn, laughing.

Rachel wanted to walk away, go to a corner and cry but they were all crowding around her.

Making her feel small. Tormenting her to a point where she begged them to let her go.

They let her go, but Santana couldn't resist tripping her over as she walked past.

She knelt down next to Rachel and whispered "this is only the beginning" into her ear.

Rachel picked herself up and ran away. The laughter got quieter the further she got

until she threw herself against a wall and started crying. No one could hear her.

She wasn't even near the school. She didn't want to be anywhere near that place,

not when she felt like she was at the edge of the world and everyone was trying to

push her off with a stick.

**Sorry there wasn't much speech in this chapter, I wanted to express **

**how Rachel was feeling more than what she**

**or anyone else was saying. :) The next chapter might be the end! **

**I hope you liked it! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of the End

***Read Before Carrying On***

**This may or may not be triggering for some people.**

**If you're going through bullying/depression, PLEASE**

**talk to someone. I cannot stress enough how important it**

**is to tell someone, anyone how you feel. Stay strong. xoxoxo**

Rachel hadn't been to school all week.

She would tell her dads that she was going to school but she never did;

she would just go somewhere where no one knew her. She needed time

to heal, being out of school gave her that chance and she felt a bit better.

She was ready to face the school.

Monday again. Rachel took a deep breath as she approached

the school gates. No sign of Santana or the Cheerios. Maybe things had calmed down.

Rachel went into her first class, Glee club.

When she walked in she saw Santana, Brittany, Finn and Sam

gathering around Santana's phone, laughing.

Rachel sat at the back of the class, away from everyone.

Trying to stay invisible. Obviously, she would never be invisible.

Santana turned around and smirked, "Have you seen the video yet?"

"Wh-what video?" Rachel's words slurred. Whatever that video was,

it had to be something big enough for Santana to want Rachel to watch it.

Brittany got up and handed the phone to Rachel and pressed play.

Rachel started shaking as the video started.

"_Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Some people might know me as the little, virgin girl with the perfect voice; but others_

_might know me as the dirty, skank whore of McKinley who carries around STD's._

_No one ever goes near me because they either think I smell or they're scared that they'll have_

_to get tested after being near my nasty ass"_

The person imitating Rachel turned around and revealed a sign saying "sex for $1".

_"Anybody taking the chance? Oh, come on, I have to pay for my regular tests! No one?"_

Someone else joined the video, and "Rachel" ran up to them, "_how about you? Do you want to have sex?_

_I'm a cheap whore"_

_"Uh, no thanks. You kinda smell really bad. You should get that checked out"_

_"What if I change it to 50 cents? How about I'll pay YOU for a good time! People think_

_I'm the most innocent girl around but really, I'm the dirtiest, cheapest whore you_

_will ever see"_

Rachel threw the phone into Santana's lap and ran out, hearing someone shouting "are you

going to get yourself checked now?"

Rachel ran home, tears streaming down her face. She knocked on her front door

frantically but no one was home; so she went round to the back and tried to open the

door there and luckily it was open.

She ran upstairs, into her room and looked her door. She couldn't breathe

because she was crying so much. She had never felt this way before, she didn't know

how to deal with having the weight of the world on her shoulders. She turned

her laptop on and went to Facebook, only

to find updates about her running home to get ready for her "sex client".

Rachel stood up and started pacing her room, knocking things off of

shelves, throwing everything around. She slid down the wall, drowning

in a sea of her own tears. She took a deep breath then walked over to her laptop.

"_I'm the real Rachel Berry, and I don't know why everyone_

_hates me so much. But, maybe I do. Cos now I hate me too._

_And right now, I really don't see the reason for trying,_

_or for talking, or for breathing. I'm just done. So, that's it,_

_I guess... bye"_

Rachel posted the video to Facebook then slammed her laptop shut.

She went into the bathroom and tried searching for something, anything

that could take away her pain. She couldn't find one single thing.

She sat on the floor and screamed, screamed because her head

was full of peoples' comments about her, full of her dangerous thoughts.

She slammed her head back against the wall and wiped away her tears.

Rachel looked up and saw something. She stared at it for a while, then

quickly stood up and reached for it. It was LeRoy's razor.

Rachel looked up and took a massive deep breath before

pulling apart the razor and taking the blade out.

She sat on the edge of the toilet and pressed the blade against her skin,

hard. Clenching her teeth because of the pain and once she got used

to that pain, she smeared the blood over her arm and carried on cutting.

**Part 2 coming up after this.**

**This was kind of hard to write, so I'm sorry if it's not great.**

**Again, if this triggered you in any way, please talk to someone**

**before it's too late. xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Hiram and LeRoy walked into the house with groceries.

They put the groceries away, and then sat down and watched TV.

They were watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

45 minutes into the film, Hiram needed to use the bathroom,

"I'll be back in a second, honey"

Hiram kissed LeRoy's cheek then went upstairs.

He was fairly happy for someone who was about to see

the breakdown of his little girl.

He opened the door and saw blood on the floor.

He walked in a bit further and saw Rachel laying in

the bath, full of bloody water.

"No... no, no no, Rachel please don't

do this to us!"

He rolled up his sleeves and pulled Rachel out of the bath.

Her skin was icy cold and pale. He put her on the floor

and started pumping her chest, trying to get her to breathe.

He looked at her arm and saw the cuts. She even carved "bully"

into her skin. Hiram started crying and whispered "oh, god, please no"

He couldn't get her to breathe, so he opened the door and

shouted LeRoy's name, "LeRoy, get up here now!"

LeRoy rushed upstairs and saw his husband, "what is it?"

Hiram moved to the side and LeRoy dropped to his knees.

Hiram carried on trying to get Rachel to breathe, "Rachel, please

don't do this to your daddys" his voice started shaking and a tear

rolled down his face, "please don't do this"

LeRoy ran downstairs and dialed 911

"_Hello, you're through to Ohio hospital, how may I help you?"_

__"It's - it's my daughter! My husband and I found her in the bathroom, and - and-"

"_Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down, please. What is wrong with your daughter?"_

__"I don't know! My husband found her! I walked into the bathroom

and she was just... laying there! Her skin looked pale and her

arm was covered in blood. Please, please get here as soon as possible-"

LeRoy broke down in tears, "we can't lose her"

_"We're sending an ambulance now, sir"_

__LeRoy told them their address then ran back upstairs to

find Hiram still trying to get Rachel to breathe, "she won't - she won't breathe!"

"Hiram, I called the hospital. They're sending an ambulance now"

Hiram carried on pumping Rachel's chest while LeRoy tried to get her

to talk.

Someone knocked at the door, it was the paramedics, "sorry, we're

going to need you to wait outside. What's your daughter's name?"

"It's Rachel... Rachel Berry"

Hiram and LeRoy waited outside the bathroom for

half an hour before one of the paramedics came outside,

"Sirs, can I speak to you downstairs please?"

They all went into the kitchen, "Your daughter has lost a lot of blood

and is having trouble breathing-"

Hiram interrupted, "is she breathing at all?"

The paramedic sighed, "I'm afraid not"

Hiram and LeRoy both started crying again.

"They're trying to get her to breathe as we speak, but

none of us can promise that she'll be okay"

An hour passed. LeRoy fell asleep on the couch and Hiram

was pacing up and down the kitchen.

A paramedic came downstairs, "I'm, uh, I'm dreadfully sorry but

Rachel is no longer with us. She started breathing for 5 minutes

but we lost it again. I truly am sorry"

Hiram felt his heart being ripped apart. The pain of knowing that he'll

never see his beautiful baby girl again was too real. He'll never

see her dazzling smile when she woke up in the morning, he'll

never hear her angelic singing again. She was gone, and

she'll never come back.

The paramedics took Rachel's body and put it into the back

of the ambulance. Hiram shut the door and walked over to LeRoy,

"LeRoy, wake up"

"What is it? Is Rachel okay?"

Hiram sat next to LeRoy and stroked his hair,

"sweetie, Rachel passed away"

"No, she didn't, don't say that!"

LeRoy burst out in tears, Hiram hugged him tightly,

"She can't be gone! She just can't.."

2 weeks passed and everyone was in major pain.

Quinn and Kurt went to school and saw Santana,

"Where's Berry today then? Did she catch more disea-"

Kurt ran over to Santana and grabbed her hair, "don't you dare

fucking talk about my best friend! Her name was... is too precious

for you to even think about!"

Brittany looked up at Kurt, "was?"

Kurt let go of Santana, "yes, was. You see,

Santana's little "joke" about Rachel sleeping around for

a dollar and being riddled with STD's didn't really come

across as a joke to Rachel. Find that hard to believe, Santana?

Your "joke" is the reason why Rachel isn't here today!"

Kurt walked back to Quinn who looked like she hadn't slept

in 3 days, "Rachel took her life. Yup, you heard it. She

couldn't handle having the whole school against her so

she took her own life-"

He looked at Santana and pointed, "because of this little

bully right here"

Santana looked down then up, looking speechless, "well, we'll light

a candle or something for her then"

Quinn looked at Santana with pure hate in her eyes, "why do you guys

take Santana's bullshit?! Who else needs to commit suicide until you

realize that she is poison?! Brittany, i'm disappointed in you the most"

Quinn held Kurt's hand, "come on Kurt, we're gonna be late

for class"

Santana laughed, "i don't know what their problem is"

Brittany rolled her eyes then stood up, "their problem is YOU, Santana.

You can't walk around the school and ruin peoples' lives! Didn't it

occur to you that you didn't only finish Rachel's life but you finished

her family and friends' lives too? They will never see her again!

I hope you're happy with yourself"

Brittany followed Quinn and Kurt and soon, the Cheerios, Sam,

Finn and everyone else who thought Santana was cool followed.

Quinn and Kurt turned around and smiled at everyone who joined them,

except for Finn.

Kurt looked Finn in the eye, "you don't deserve to even think about

Rachel. Go and join Santana, you two belong together"

They all walked off and left Finn and Santana alone, powerless.

It was the day of Rachel's funeral.

If Rachel saw how many people were at her funeral, maybe there

wouldn't even be a funeral. It's amazing how loved she really was,

but Santana made her feel like she was the most hated girl on the

planet.

Everyone sat down and watched Rachel's coffin being brought in

while "Defying Gravity" played. There wasn't one single dry eye in that

room. Quinn couldn't look at the coffin for one second without breaking

down.

The funeral went on and LeRoy read a speech for both him and Hiram.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. Rachel wasn't the easiest person

to put up with, I'll admit, but I think we can all agree that she was the loveliest,

kindest, most beautiful girl ever. She had a big dream to be on Broadway.

She always used to say to my husband, Hiram, and I "_one day,_

_I'll make it. One day I'll make an impact on peoples' lives". _That wasn't her

only dream, though. She also dreamed of making the world a better

place. That's our Rachel, always wanting people to be happy even

if she was sad. Her life was cut short and a baby should never go before

her parents! But, that's, uh, that's life, I suppose. Rachel isn't

really in that coffin. She's in our hearts, and that's where she belongs

and that's where she will stay!"

LeRoy walked over to the coffin and stroked it, "goodnight, sweetheart.

We'll see you again some day."

Hiram stood up and welcome LeRoy in for a hug before

the vicar told everyone to rise.

"Somewhere Over The Rainbow" played

as the coffin was taking behind the curtain

for Rachel's body to be cremated.

Hiram and LeRoy both kissed their hand and

waved goodbye to their baby girl.

**Thank you for reading this story! I tried to be as emotional as**

**I could and I think it went well c:**

**Tell me if you cried or not! xoxo**


End file.
